


Capricorn Aquarius

by purplefox



Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horoscopes, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: January borns have to stick together. Yusuke had thought Akira used to say that because the feeling he felt towards him was friendship alone.





	Capricorn Aquarius

Both of them born in January but Akira he was born earlier up in the year while Yusuke was towards the end. Not exactly something to focus on but Akira he had surely been fixated on it.

“January borns need to stick together.” Akira had teased a day in mementos. “You never know what’s going to happen and I don’t think anyone is going to understand us better than ourselves.”

“But you’re totally different star signs.” Ann had teased back from where she sat next to Yusuke. “You’re Capricorn and Yusuke’s Aquarius Joker. Don’t expect things to go so smoothly.”

“Panther.” Akira had sighed as he jerked the wheel and splattered a shadow over the windshield. “Must you rain on my parade? But I’m sure Yusuke and I are still compatible. We work so well after all.”

“The compatibility for Capricorn and… hmm.” Ann had mused. “I guess we’ll see.”

“You can’t believe in that sort of crap anyway.” Ryuji had yawned. “It’s all a hoax.”

“No it isn’t.” Ann had denied. “What do you think Fox?”

“I never really thought about it until now.” Yusuke had stared out the window as Akira sent the Mona Van bouncing over the tracks. “I guess we’ll wait and see.”

“But there is totally a pull with us.” Akira had laughed from the front seat. “It took us some time but you can’t deny that Fox and I are a perfect match.”

“What?” Ryuji demanded. “What’s this all of a sudden? What about me? And Panther?”

“I’m a perfect match with you too.” Akira glanced back to laugh. “My dear Cancer Skull. I’m a good match with you. But Fox gets the pressure of being born in January.”

“What’s so good about being born in January I don’t get it.” Ryuji sighed as he slumped back. “And I’ve got better chemistry with Joker.”

“Don’t be jealous.” Akira laughed. “This Capricorn can support everyone.”

“But Leader certainly knows a lot. So like a Capricorn.” Ann laughed. “Capricorn’s are also pretty responsible, disciplined, good at self-control, great at management- doesn’t that sound like Joker a little bit? You have to believe in the heart of the stars Skull.”

“It does sound like Joker. Just a bit.” Ryuji gave in before he snorted. “Okay I’ll give that much over to him. Hey Fox!” He called. “Keep an eye on Joker and see if any other traits turn up why don’t you? Let’s see how compatible the two of you can be.”

“I feel like their signs are a good match.” Ann laughed.

“Why would that be Panther?” Yusuke glanced at the road where Akira was driving before he gave her his attention.

“Um it’s just because.” Ann laughed softly. “It’s so alike.”

“Capricorns and Aquarius… when it comes to trust.” Akira spoke up. “We really have it handled when it comes to each other don’t we?” He glanced behind to them with a wide grin. “Honestly I feel that once you accept that people will be a little different than you. You’re bound to understand each other and be fine.” He laughed as he focused on the tracks again. “But different star signs or not. Fox and I are totally trusting in each other’s convictions. It’s easy to see that.”

That was true. “That is so.” Yusuke admitted out loud. “It’s why I have no problem following you Joker.”

X

“We should get something to eat.” Akira checked his phone before he tucked it away. “We were in mementos for a long while. What you guys say?”

“I could do with some meat.” Ryuji sighed.

“I could drink something before I head home.” Ann agreed. “Maybe some fries too.”

“Whatever you decide to eat, I’ll join you.” Yusuke agreed. “What’s the decision Joker?”

“Food of course.” Akira smiled. “Big bang burger still has the special so let’s go there and then get on the trains for home.”

Ann and Ryuji were quick to pick up the pace but Yusuke was surprised to see Akira slowly walking by his side. He gave Akira small glances as they walked but he had no idea that he had been caught until Akira softly laughed.

“Something on my face?” Akira asked with a wink. “What’s up with you then?” He pressed when Yusuke shook his head.

“I suppose I’m still thinking about earlier.” Yusuke admitted as he glanced over Akira’s uniform. His uniform was so correct. Perfect regulation. No one could guess on a glance that he was- Joker, their leader and such a rebel.

“Oh, Compatibility?” Akira asked as he looked ahead to where Ann and Ryuji walked. “I was joking around but it is true you know. We have good chemistry. I don’t know if that is because we’re born in the same month.” He teased. “But we’re pretty good. Of course we try and understand each other and you do trust me.” Akira nodded. “But overall our compatibility is off the charts.”

“I find it hard to believe in things like that.” Yusuke said softly. “But considering how you pushed to save me- I do have to believe in fate and destiny.”

“I do believe in those things. Fate and destiny.” Akira said softly “I think they brought all of us together. I think it gave us this thing to be done. It got us here, it gave us each other and while the trials suck. I have to admit that we can’t give up on each other. Or on people.”

“Too many people depend on us.” Yusuke agreed. “But your self-discipline Akira… you have to admit-“

“I think sometimes I’m a little disciplined and not disciplined enough.” Akira laughed as ahead of them Ryuji and Ann stopped outside of the Big Bang Burger store. “Being responsible that feels less like a star sign and more of a I don’t have a choice thing.” He shook his head. “Feels more like destiny moulded me this way.”

“Sometimes in my battles for truth and beauty.” Yusuke said softly. “I feel constricted.”

“That isn’t good. We have to work on freeing you from that.” Akira said just as softly. “But I do know what you mean.” He flashed Yusuke a smile. “See? Told you January borns need to stick together.”

X

“Here.” Yusuke found himself startled at the crepe waved in front of his face. His eyes shifted to the seat next to him on the train but Akira’s eyes were on his phone. “You need to keep eating, we were pushing ourselves pretty hard in mementos today.”

“We were.” Yusuke agreed as he leaned forward to take a bite. Akira kept his hand steady and it was only until Yusuke pulled away that he realized how much easier it would have been to just take the crepe away. He was more used to Akira’s spoiling than he thought. “I can take care of myself Akira.” Yusuke said softly. “Even though you see the bad parts of me occasionally.”

“Bad parts?” Akira blinked at him in confusion before he laughed. “Yusuke what are you talking about.” He shook his head. “You’re just dedicated. Besides this has nothing to do with it. I’m just keeping an eye out. You focus on your art and your work. I focus on you guys.” Akira’s hand slipped into his bad and stroked Morgana. “Gotta watch out for each other you know.”

“Fair point.” Yusuke agreed as he watched Morgana shift in the bag. “But while we’re on this topic. I have to admit that I never noticed before how- you could argue that we’re close. Can’t you?” He asked as his gaze shifted around the train. This late in the evening it was usually a toss up on how full it could be. They were lucky that the train was just moderately full. They had room in the cart and room on either sides of their seats.

“Spend as much time together as we do and you don’t have a choice.” Akira laughed as he stretched back in his seat. “But we are close. When we first met.” Akira paused before he smiled. “I just wanted to help you out and save Ann from being a nude model.” Yusuke sighed at the last bit. “But now you’re someone that I trust at my back. Someone that I trust to tell me what I need to know and what I’m missing.” Akira’s eyes were warm as they looked at him. “It’s so weird how close we’ve become in this short space of time. It’s like-“

“Don’t tell me.” Yusuke smiled as he watched Akira’s mouth twitch. “January borns again?”

“How did you know?” Akira teased as he leaned back in further. “Our birth month really connects us. Even if others might not like our star signs.” He rolled his eyes. “But it’s been such a long time since I was able to feel so relaxed. So secure and sure.” Akira’s hands shifted before he placed both in his lap. “Being able to help people, having you and the others around. You shouldn’t underestimate that. You really shouldn’t.”

X

The closer the got the more comfortable he got with Akira. he kept recalling Akira’s word the further along their journey as phantom thieves they went along. Akira was so strong an attentive but around them he let down his guards. It was a flattering thing to see.

He could be so serious and blank with adults but with them he relaxed. Cracked smiles, got cocky and even teased. Yusuke was unable to keep his eyes away from him for too long. His smile kept sending sparks down his spine.

He was so focused on it. He was so focused on how Akira made him feel that honestly Yusuke did not notice on what those feelings could mean until Akira leaned too close when they were alone in the attic one day.

Akira’s gaze was searching the closer he leaned. Yusuke was struck by the colour of his eyes and how beautiful he was. He felt no need to pull away. No need to run away or even rebuff him. All he could think about was how je wanted to pull Akira even closer.

“You know.” Akira whispered as his gaze searched his. “I’m trying to go slowly and on the signals you’re sending out but-“ He bit his lip as he looked hesitant. “Is this okay?” His eyes flicked down to Yusuke’s lips before they came back up sharply. “Yusuke…” He whispered.

The others had taken Morgana to do shopping on their own. The attic was quiet just their quiet breaths as they sat next to each other on the chair. Yusuke reached out his hand and placed it over Akira’s closest one. His hands were cold. A strange thing considering how hot he usually ran.

Yusuke paused as he considered things. Akira was still close, his expression hesitant. His hand was slightly trembling as well. Yusuke leaned a little forward before he slid his lips against Akira’s. It got him a gasp from Akira before the hand he held grabbed his and squeezed tightly.

“Yusuke.” Akira whispered before he pressed his lips against Yusuke’s own. Yusuke felt himself sigh before he felt a hand at the back of his neck. Their lips met again and again before they pulled back to breathe. “This is okay?”

“Okay?” Yusuke pressed his hand against Akira’s cheek before he pressed his forehead against Akira’s own. “You’ve become so important to me in such a short space of time. I have so many things to thank you for.” Yusuke whispered. “But now, while I still feel the same. There’s another feeling alongside the first. I want to see everything you have.”

“Everything that I am.” Akira breathed before he surged forward. Yusuke’s eyes slid shut as Akira claimed him in a kiss, fierce and wet. He was gasping when Akira pulled back. “Yusuke, you’re the only one that I know could say that. You’re the only one that I know means it.” He leaned against Yusuke’s hand his eyes wet. “I need everything you are too. I need us to-“ He broke off with a hiss. “Just me, just you. All the things we hold back. Give it to me so I can give it to you.” All Yusuke could do was tug Akira forward again so he could kiss him again.


End file.
